The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to the field of light-emitting element control devices, and in particular to a light adjusting device, such as a dimmer.
The development of lighting technology has produced a variety of lighting devices. The pursuit of the lighting devices is transited from the appearance of the lamps to the lighting control function of light adjusting equipment. A user can adjust the light intensity of the lighting equipment according to different environments, lighting conditions and personal preferences. The demands for lighting equipment are not only the ability to switch lights on and off, but also the ability to continuously adjust the intensity of the light produced by such equipment, and to be able to select or set an optimal lighting state.
One example of a light adjusting device is found in Chinese patent publication No. CN201717166U. In this light adjusting device, a rocker button is provided with a side plate on each of two longitudinal sides. The side plate is provided with a groove at the bottom end thereof. Two sides of the top end of the double-control movable contact are embedded in the grooves. At the bottom ends of the side plates on the rocker button, contacts are provided on two transverse sides at the bottom end of the double-control movable contact. A circuit board is provided with two wiring contacts corresponding to the contacts on the two sides at the bottom end of the double-control movable contact. The two wiring contacts are respectively for controlling the switch on/off of a power switch. A linkage member and the side plates oscillate at the same time by controlling the rocker button, so as to control the oscillation of the double-control movable contact, thereby forcibly switching on or off the power switch. However, this light adjusting device can only control the lighting equipment in a single circuit connected thereto. This is not conducive to multi-device centralized control.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a light adjusting device that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.